


Día 5

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [5]
Category: Community
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay sesión de cine en TroBed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 5

Annie no puede evitar sonreír cuando Troy y Abed se asoman a la puerta de su habitación, ambos llevan puestos unos jerseys navideños ridículos. El de Troy tiene una cabeza de reno enorme y es de color verde y rojo, mientras que el de Abed tiene estrellas blancas tejidas sobre un fondo azul eléctrico.  
\- Vamos a empezar nuestra maratón de películas navideñas.  
\- Así que hemos pensado que lo mejor era poner "Bridget Jones", por eso nos hemos vestido a juego con Darcy. - Abed asiente al acabar su explicación, y Annie se da cuenta que Troy lleva algo en las manos. Cuando le mira, su amigo se lo da.  
\- Este es para ti. Y tienes otra sorpresa en el comedor.  
\- Date prisa, si empezamos ahora podremos ver cuatro películas enteras antes de que sea oficialmente navidad. Y mañana ya sabes cuál veremos.  
Annie asiente, sonriendo, desde que Abed pasa las navidades con ellos se han acostumbrado a juntarse los 7 de Greendale en el piso para ver una película y compartir la comida de Navidad.  
El suyo es un jersey rosa con muñecos de nieve, le hace sentirse abrigada y no tan sólo físicamente, sus fiestas han mejorado muchísimo desde que empezó las clases hace ya tres años.  
Y cuando por fin se reúne en el salón con Troy y Abed, no puede evitar reír a carcajadas ante la sorpresa que le tenían preparada.  
Es Jeff, con un jersey amarillo lleno de adornos del árbol, que se pasa la mano por el pelo, incómodo, mientras intenta mirarla con aspecto de enfadado, aunque Annie sepa que finge.  
\- Como esto salga de aquí, Edison, me las pagaréis.  
Se acerca a él, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, y pronto están los cuatro absortos en la maratón, comiendo palomitas, con las luces del árbol de fondo, y el suelo lleno de regalos que abrirán en unas horas con el resto de sus amigos.


End file.
